battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Garren
Kamen Rider Garren is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography Like Kenzaki, Tachibana is a BOARD member, but originally from a Humanity Foundation Research Branch who graduated from the Sazahaibu University and was selected to be the user of Rider System 01, using the sealed Category Ace of Diamond (Change Stag) to become Kamen Rider Garren. From the beginning of the series, Tachibana begins to suffer a form of cellular breakdown, and only by sealing the Undead did the process slow down. Tachibana blames Karasuma for his condition, and the fact that Kenzaki was appointed as his backup rider in case he could not cope on his own did not improve his relationship with Karasuma. When he attempted to seal the Locust Undead before it attacked BOARD, Tachibana is forced to abduct Karasuma for answers prior to him going into a coma. However, it is only revealed later that the "Karasuma" he safeguarded was only a decoy as Tachibana learns that it is actually his subconscious fear that is causing the breakdown. Tachibana encounters Isaka, the Peacock Undead, who recruits him by removing his fears with exposure to Schuld Kestner seaweed, an extinct plant that intensifies the aggressive nature of the subject. Though he became more aggressive and worked under Isaka for more of the seaweed, Tachibana was unaware of the eventual damage it would do to his nervous system. Though his dear friend Sayoko Fukasawa tries to warn him, Tachibana does not listen until he learns that Isaka murdered Sayoko for meddling in his affairs. Tachibana overcomes his fear while defeating the Peacock Undead and sealing him. Later in the series, as restitution for being manipulated by an Undead, Tachibana takes Mutsuki under his wing, attempting to help him stay in control of the Spider Undead. During the final few episodes, Kamen Rider Garren came face to face with the Giraffa Undead and battled it out with him. Despite the Undead warning him the consequences of Hajime being the last Undead standing, thus making him champion of the Battle Fight, Garren insists on believing in his friend before the two fall off a cliff. The battle ended with Garren nowhere to be found and the King Undead sealed leaving the Joker as the winner. He is found upon the arrival of the Chief telling Kenzaki that he was saved because of him. During a final showdown between Kenzaki and Hajime, Tachibana and his friends were trying to defend themselves against a countless Dark Roach Undeads, until the hordes of that Undeads are recently disappeared and soon learned from Karasuma and Shiori that Kenzaki has becoming another Joker, sacrificing his human body to save humanity and for Hajime to live as a human. With no avail to find Kenzaki, Tachibana and his friends mourn his disappearance, despite the world is saved. Tachibana considered Kenzaki like a brother to him. Details Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Ace Form: **Suitable for long-range due to ■-Strings is albeit weak **Hold ■ (Parry Counter Shot) is good to parry incoming attacks **▲+● (a dashing charge to uppercut) is suitable for close-range **R1/↓ (Rouze Card) ***Has Auto Guard like the rest of equipment/form changes, during the pose ***Can repeat or linked to another Rouze Card Access Moves, and way safer than Blade, due to Garren's Jack Form is his final form by canon ***Bullet Armadillo increase Garren Rouzer's bullets and way safer while entering/exiting Vehicle/Transportation Mode, just like Stronger's Electro Gauge Boost activation properties' transportation mode entering ***Burning Shot has an Armored ***Burning Divide has an Invisible Armored **Due to unable to use Air Dash figure's Air Dash move for now. The tricks to evade ground attack for too long is to Hold X, then during a flip jump, by pressing Air ■+Hold X *Jack Form: **Playstyle is suitable as an aerial fighter **Air ■-Strings are actually spammable **Best option after using ▲ (jumping Jack Burning Back Shots) while in the air is to use Air Glide **Additionally, ▲ (jumping Jack Burning Back Shots) projectiles and the 4th-Air ■ (air shot) on juggling opponent slows their falling **All special moves, except ▲+● (Jack Burning Smash) are good for aerial followups Weaknesses/Cons *Ace Form: **Must be learned on spending Rouze Card Access points via attacks, which only maxes to 10000 **Although Rouze Card Access can be repeated or linked to one another, it cannot be linked after linked to a Bullet Armadillo **Using Air Dash figure is still cannot perform Air Dash. Needs to be fix **Not suitable for close-range, mostly on ■-Strings seems very overpowered **Hold ■ (Parry Counter Shot), and Rouze Card Access' Burning Shot and Burning Divide are difficult to Rider Cancel **● (jumping back shot) is very slow on Rider Cancelling after he hits the ground *Jumping back shots on Jack Form's ▲ and Ace Form's ● must be learned reversely to get close the knockdown enemies *Jack Form: **Has no Rouze Card Access **Air ▲ (Jack Burning Shots) has a worst effect besides being vulnerable while performing this move in higher air *The end of Closing Screen is not his primary card. Needs to be updated in sequels Gallery ' ss08blgr.jpg|Ace Form (prior being updated with Rouze Absorber) vs. Blade Ace Form Ss14_2_1.jpg|Ace Form riding Red Rhombus Ss14_2_2.jpg|Jack Form Ss14_2_3.jpg Ss14_2_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Garren's bike is Red Rhombus. Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Previously Non-Playable in Previous Battride War Games Category:Playable Characters (Blade)